


An Idea For An OC

by OneFanderOutOfMany



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/F, Major Character Injury, Mental Illnesses, Night, Rain, getting ran over by a car, implication of death, night in a city, unnamed character - Freeform, wip that i may not finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFanderOutOfMany/pseuds/OneFanderOutOfMany
Summary: This is just a WIP idea I had for a character I'm making nothing much but it does end on a cliffhanger!
Relationships: None





	An Idea For An OC

Watching the lights as they glinted in the pouring rain she waited impatiently for the hand signal to change, tapping her foot slightly in the mostly barren city streets. dark tinted glasses shining a brilliant green as she stretches her legs out to start walking across the seemingly paused street. A soft pounding in her head and an oddly familiar voice called her to turn her head into a bright light where a silhouette was standing, short- presumably young- with flowing hair. Turning towards the shadow and walking forward as the light seemed to grow closer by the second, the pounding becoming loud, imitating yells as sh--

Suddenly she was knocked out of it as a large truck was shown to be rushing towards her, lights blaring, and horn so loud it's making her ears ring, still dazed and shocked into frozen fear, she stares ahead as death seemingly raised its scythe to slash a final wound...


End file.
